It's A Secret
by Pwnguin
Summary: She doesn't feel guilty about it. After all, it's not her problem, it's Hannah's. Oliver/Miley.


**A/N:  
**I might get a bunch of Loliver fans to eat me, and a bunch of Moliver fans to love me, but I'm writing this anyway. Why? Because it's a good idea.  
I realized that I don't like canon ships. So yeah, Loliver's boring me now. You know I've been watching Moliver fanvids on YouTube now? That's how I got the story idea. Hope you like... or hate... xP  
And for the record, I believe Miley and Jake belong together. Jiley could happen and Loliver could end and I'd be happy. Then I could go back to writing Loliver. It's no fun to write about them when they're together. I couldn't write a Jiley to save my life, so it's all good.

* * *

**It's A Secret  
**by Pwnguin

Miley Stewart grins as her best friends come together for another sweet lilly-ollipop kiss. She used to stand between them to block their public displays of affection but now it doesn't bother her at all. You'd think she was supporting them but that was just the cover story. Her smile isn't a supporting smile, it's a hungry, desiring smile. She licks her lips, knowing that her sweet lip-candy would come to her later. For now, she has to keep her smile up.

When Oliver releases Lilly's blonde hair, he smiles and whispers into her ear. She giggles. Without a word, she kisses his cheek and walks away. Miley stands close by when Lilly leaves. She stares up into his eyes and silently begs for him. He smiles back at her and grabs her hand to give it a quick kiss. Then he leads her off to the other side of the beach.

Only the hottest celebrities and hottest celebrities' closest posse could hang out on this part of the beach. Luckily, Miley and Oliver know someone named "Hannah Montana" so they can get in. She slips on her blonde wig as he presses on his armpit-hair beard. They get in easily. Hannah and Mike sit down at their favorite spot and stare into each others eyes.

It used to bother her, but when she was Hannah, all the guilt went away. It's like they became different people when putting on a change in hair, so it didn't count. When Oliver and Miley became Mike and Hannah, their real personalities disappeared, and their real personalities' relationship didn't count. Guilt was never a part of her when she became Hannah because Hannah didn't make Miley's mistakes. Hannah had her own life to worry about.

Mike's hand comes up to caress Hannah's flawless skin. Tingles spread throughout Hannah's being and she can hardly contain herself, but they made a deal. Today was Mike's turn to play. If Hannah made any move on him, she would have to pay for their dinner. 'Their' included Lilly's, but they wouldn't tell her, now would they?

His lips press against hers and she tries not to push in, but she can't resist. She can just feel herself giving in, but she feels Mike's smile taunting her, so she uses all her willpower to keep herself still. When she feels his beard brush against her chin, she reaches up to rip it off, but he grabs her hand before she can try. "Keep our cover, Hannah." As if the beard makes any difference in hiding Oliver Oken.

She opens her eyes to see if it will help her keep her under control. It does. She stares at the sun, she stares at the celebrity beach goers, she stares at Mike's eyelids. She feels his hands run around her whole body, tingling the skin beneath her clothes. He runs his hand over her bare shoulder and she almost screams. They're were no rules to this game, but Hannah wishes she made some. She groans and almost gives in, but he releases her and smiles. "Now?" she asks.

He nods, and she attacks him to the ground. Her lips press violently on his and she tastes his teeth. Her hands run wildly through his hair and then down his arms. She felt his hands slowly moving down her back... up her shirt. She had never kissed him this way before but how could she resist today? She won, Mike has to pay for dinner, and she gets her prize. Everyone wins.

"We should... get to dinner... before Lilly wonders..." Mike says between Hannah's candy kisses. She doesn't want to stop. They could go further... further. Before she can, he sits up and stops her. Sighing, she gets up. He takes her hand and leads her off the beach. When they reach Miley's house, Hannah removes her wig and becomes Miley again. Mike's beard comes off and he's Oliver. They walk to the restaurant together.

Lilly is already sitting at a table when they arrive. She greets her boyfriend with a kiss, and then pauses. Miley wonders if she tasted the lip gloss she left on Oliver's - Mike's - lips. Then she reminds herself that Hannah's problems are not her problems. If Lilly finds out, it's not her fault, it's Hannah's. Lilly shrugs it off and takes her seat. With a sigh of relief, Miley sits down in front of her best friend and gives her a smile. Oliver looks to Miley with a smile, and she knows the secret is safe.

After all, it's not their secret.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I know, I know. What bad people I made them. Oh well. It's just a story. xP.  
Liked it? Hated it? Have anything to say to me? The review button is right here. (:


End file.
